What If
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: what would happen if Darian had a sister. Full summary inside.
1. prolouge

**A/N This is a new story I am Working on and everything is told through my characters POV (Rose/Terra) unless I say otherwise**

**Summary: Rose and Andrew are the only ones who know of there past lives. They are constantly trying to hide till the time when they should reveal it. What will happen when Serena finds out she had a brother (In the silver millenium) she never knew exsisted. What will Darien do when he finds out his sister is also a sailor scout too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

_**What if**_

Prologue

"Serenity!" I heard my brother Endymion call out. He was looking for his lover. He had asked me- his sister princess Terra or sailor earth- to protect her while he fought, but things had gotten so hectic that the princess and I had gotten separated. Endymion had found me and realized that the princess and I had gotten separated and now he was looking for her.

"Terra!" I heard my lover Motoki call out I turned around to face him just as Kunzite (our wisest general and Minako's lover who had gotten brainwashed by Beryl) stabbed him in the back.

"No!" I cried but it was too late he had already been stabbed and he crumpled to the ground. I started towards him but it was then that I felt someone move behind me I spun around me and I kicked him. It was then that realized it was Zoicite another ex-general. I than used my crystal and killed him.

When I had finished with Zoicite I ran to Motoki and held him in my arms.

"Motoki" I sobbed "don't die on me please don't die on me ...I love you please don't die"

"I love you and please tell my sister the same," He said then he sighed and died.

"No …No…NO!" I cried but I realized it was too late he was already gone. I then remembered somthing that the queen told told me

_"If in the case that the Moon Kingdom is destroyed I will use my Crystal and reincarnate them to the future." _I knew that the only way I could do anything for him was if I put aspell on him using the Emerald Crystal. So I put the spell on him allowing him to retain his memories should he ever be reincarnated.

When I was done I kissed Motoki and left. I went to look for Serenity I went to her tower where she was looking out the window. One could see the eagerness to fight but she knew she couldn't. She had no powers except for her Crystal which her mother had right know. As I started towards her a blade came up and Endymion ( who must have been somewhere I could not see) ran in front of her just as the blade came down. The blade hit him in the back and killed him instantly. I was in such I daze that I didn't even realize what Serenity was doing until the sword was already in her chest. Before I could even say any thing she was dead.

I could not think my mind was a complete blank. When I started to think again I was about to use the crystal but I saw a hand reach out and stop me. I turned around and saw Queen Serenity.

"Do not use your crystal to allow them to keep there memories" She said " I want them to enter their new life without these awful memories"

"But it is already too late I already used the crystal on Motoki" I said

"Then I guess it cannot be helped"

I was about to say more when an arrow came from behind and shot me in the back. As the world became black I saw a green light surround me followed by a bright pink light. Then I saw no more.

**That's it for now. Review if you want more**

**No flames constructive critism only**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

**Bring** went my alarm clock. I quickly shut it off and silently got out of bed and got ready for school. By the time I was done Darien was already sitting eating breakfast. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then I went to the kitchen and fixed myself some cereal. When I was done eating Darien spoke "Rose do you want a lift to school?"

"Ok" I said smiling

A few minutes later we were both sitting in the car on our way to my junior high school. While I was sitting I could not help contemplating my past. Darien was a prince in the silver millennium and did not even now it! It seemed that the only two people that kept our memories are me and my boy friend Andrew. _How I wish that Queen Serenity would have allowed me to put a spell on everyone to allow them to keep their memories._ I thought then I shrugged it off. _What's done is done I cannot change it._

After a while Darien stopped the car and I got out and started looking for my friends. I caught sight of two of them Melvin, and Molly. "Hey Molly, Hey Melvin" I said running up to them. "Hey guys what's up" I said

"Nothing much" they said then Molly screeched

"What!" I snapped

"I just remembered my mom is having a sale at her jewelry shop!" Molly said

"Really?" I said happily "Can we go after school?"

"Yeah" she said

After that there was no more talking as class had started. Serena of course had come in late and was told to wait outside. When Serena came back inside the class room she looked sad. She did not say anything right then and their but I figured she would begin wailing out side when lunch came around.

During lunch we sat under our favorite tree and Serena put her knees to her chin and started wailing about how she failed her Math quiz.

"Oh Rena" I said sympathetic

"Serena studying is important" Melvin intervened, "look I did not study and I only got a 95%"

"Melvin shut up" Molly and I said together.

"Hey Serena" Molly said turning her attention to the blond odango styled girl. "My mom is having a sale at her jewelry store want to come?"

"Of course" Serena said happily all traces of sadness gone.

"And Rose you are welcome too of course" Molly said

"Sure" I said "Just let me text my brother so he knows where I am"

knowing I had only about 2 minutes left 'till the start of class I quickly sent a text

_To: Darien_

_From: Rose_

_Won't be home till 4:30 At Jewelry store with friends. _

_Bye_

With that I closed my phone and walked to class with my friends.

After school Serena, Molly and I went to the Jewery store and it was strange. Not the store but Molly's mother, she was loud and hyper. Usually she was quiet and reserved, but whatever. I quckly went over to the necklace section. And tried on necklaceces and rings and earings but only having about $2 I couldn't really buy anything, though the sale prices where actually extremely good.

But all to soon I had to go and Serena too it seemed.

Turns out I did not have to hurry home, because Darien was there wearing his glasses and that hideous green jacket.

"hello Darien" I said "what are you doing he-"

_bump_

Serena's test paper fell on Darien's head

"Hey watch it meatball head"

Serena turned around and saw him "oh I'm sorry" she said genuinely ,but Darien was not listening he was already opening the paper and saw what it contained.

"A thirty!" he said "Are you lazy or just plain stu-?"

"Ok that's enough," I cut in "Darien her marks are her own leave her alone"

Darien just glared at me handed Serena her test and continued walking.

"Hey Rena I'm sorry about that."

"Hey it's alright" she said " it's not like it's your fault the test paper landed on his head"

"Yeah but he is my brother and I do feel compelled to apologize for him even when it is not my fault" I said

"He's your brother?" she exclaimed

"Yeah"

" Hmm ok well I got to go"

"Ok see you" she said then left. I looked behind me and realized Darien was no where in sight. _Uh-oh _and I ran ahead to catch up to him.

* * *

><p>When we got home it was 4:30 and I started my homework. By 5:30 I was done and was going to start making dinner when I heard a scream from the living room. I ran into the living room and saw Darien clutching his head. Before my eyes I saw him transform into Tuxedo Mask and disappear. In that instant I knew Sailor moon had been awakened and Tuxedo MaskPrince Endymion was going to her rescue.

Without even thinking about it I reached into my pocket and pulled the emerald crystal, In it's little compact and shouted "Earth Crystal Power"

Instantly my body was covered in leaves and when they pulled away what was left was sailor uniform with a green skirt, white gloves with a green trim, 2 blue bows one in the front one in the back and a golden tiara peeking through my black hair the center being gold.

After I finished transforming I used my crystal to teleport me to where I needed to be. When I rematerialized I was in the Jewlery store I had been at earlier I looked around me and I saw unconscious bodies everywhere. Right in front of me I saw Sailor Moon on the floor crying. Behind me I heard Tuxedo encouraging her. When I realized that the Monster was charging toward her.

I attacked with my Earth Vine Attack which wrapped vines around the monster so tightly it could not move. **A/N I know I know that attack sounded bad **

When Sailor Moon realized that the monster was no longer a threat she used her tiara (under Luna's Instruction) and shouted "Moon Tiara Action" leaving only a big pile of moon dust.

After a few words from Tuxedo Mask he left.

After that Luna turned her attention to me "Who are you?" she said

I just smiled and said "Sailor Earth"

With that I walked away hoping that maybe just maybe things would turn out better for us in the end then it did in the Silver Millenium maybe just maybe people did not have to die…

**End of Chapter 2**

**Want more review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me. ****I do not own Sailor Moon**

Then again maybe not. I had hoped that since she now had a portion of her identity Serena would smarten up, but she is still the same old young carefree girl that I love (and Darien to if he ever realizes it)

I was currently sitting at the Crown Arcade where Andrew worked and to say he was angry was an understatement, he was pissed off. He was angry that I "risked my life" by going into a battle without calling him first, but as I told him countless times his powers had not reawakened yet and he could not do anything so I figured it would be better if he stayed out of it. He was now currently doing what he did best when blowing off steam –re-cleaning the arcade for the thirtieth time in a row.

After I finished playing my game I silently walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me and through his eyes I could see that he had forgiven me so I wrapped my arms around him and enveloped him in a hug, which he returned. After I pulled away I pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled but let himself be pulled as our lips met.

It felt like seconds later when he pulled away. I pouted but he just laughed.

"Your brother is coming" he said "and if I'm caught kissing you by him Darien will probably murder me in my sleep"

"I told you not to give him the key to your apartment" I teased

Andy just glared.

"Anyway" I said changing the topic "Your powers should awaken soon now that Sailor moon has awakened"

"You're sure she'll be ok though?" Andrew said in worry. "She was not supposed to be a sailor scout and she has no idea how to fight!"

"Don't worry" I said "She will be fine"

"I hope your right." Andrew said

A few minutes later Darien came by to pick me up. He said a few words to Andrew and then he we left.

**If you want more review. No flames please**

**Any Qs just ask**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I know it's been a long time. but I hope this makes up for it. You find a little bit more about Rose's past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character except for Rose. I do not own the the song either Taylor swift does.**

As soon as I got home I went to my room and took out my guitar that I got for my birthday (from Andrew). Before long I started playing a song that I had written a while ago when Andy and I had started dating.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_  
><em>See the party, the ball gowns<em>  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say hello, little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>

_I got tired of waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you is fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
><em>You'll never have to be alone<em>  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

As I finished I heard breathing from outside my bedroom door. I silently got up and quietly walked over to my door and wrenched the door open. As the door opened Darien fell through like he had been leaning on the door frame to hear better.

"Oh" I said feigning surprise "what were you doing"

"Just listening to you play and sing" he said simply "You are really good"

"Thanks" I said "Anything else" _here it comes_

"There is an open mike Sunday night at the Crown why don't you try singing" He said (It is Tuesday)

_I knew it!_ "Darien I told you a thousand times already 'no'" I said

"And why not" He said

"I am not ready to have every one laugh at me"

"You do not know that" Darien said gently "you could never know people would laugh at you until you try"

"I-I don't know"

"At least think about it" He said and I nodded

"Good now that that is settled lets eat" he said as he patted my back I smiled and got up and followed him to the dining room table and sat down as he brought the food out. It was my favourite dish: steak and mash potatoes. I quickly said thanks and started to eat it was really good.

When we were done I collected the dishes and started washing them. After that I got ready for bed and went to sleep. That night I slept and had good dreams.

_I was at my palace. There was a ball happening for my 16__th__birthday. I was in my favourite gown; a blue and green strapless dress. I also had my Crystal in a golden container that hung from a golden chain that was tied around my neck. My hair that went down to mid back was hanging down._

_My parents King Edward and Queen Eileen were on the dance floor. My brother was dancing with a masked girl that looked remarkably like Princess Serenity her long hair tied up in the usual odango style the only difference was the princess had somehow managed to hide her crescent moon that was usually printed on her forehead. Still It was not that much of a disguise. I was looking every where for someone to dance with,but every eligible bachelor was already dancing with a girl. I was still watching the dancers when I felt someone move closer to me. I turned my head and I saw what looked to be a masked man around 6'2 with blue eyes and short blond hair that was maybe a shade or two darker then the princess of the moon. _

"_Hello" he said looking at me._

"_Hello" I said "Is their something you want"_

"_I just wanted to know if you cared for a dance" he said sounding suddenly nervous and unsure._

_I smirked internally.__On the outside I nodded politely and he steered me toward the dance floor. We danced and twirled around for the whole song and out of the corner my eye I saw Endymion look at me in shock and smugness. I was confused but it felt so right to be in this strange man's arms that I could not care less. When the party was over I let me go but for some reason I felt sad. The strange man left. _

_I had turned to go when a hand grabbed me and spun me around. Reacting instinctively I slapped the person in the face before I realised it was my brother._

"_Endy!" I screeched "you startled me"_

"_Ow"_

"_Sorry" I said "what did you want"_

"_Just wanted to ask you who were dancing with" he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye_

_I opened my mouth to reply when I realised I never asked for the man's name. So I kept silent_

"_you don't know do you" he said humorously there was also something In his voice that told me he knew exactly who it was. _

"_No" I said embarrassed "But I can tell you know so tell me who was he"_

_He started to say "no" but after seeing the look on my face he relented. After he told me who he was I was in shock and silently turned upstairs and fled to my room. I was in shock. I had no Idea who it was but what was most shocking of all I found my self not really caring. Deciding I needed to take a walk in the garden I silently left the room and walked downstairs and left the palace. I walked to the garden and it was their that I felt someone's presence. _

"_I know your there" I said "come out"_

"_I was not spying on you" he said as he stepped out of his hiding spot-a tree I just smiled _

"_I never thought you were" I said smiling_

"_Uh-I..I uh" he was cut off by my laughter _

"_it is fine" I said "May I ask why you are here if it is not spy on me?"_

"_The flowers are so lovely" he said "That and my sister and Endymion are taking a long time to say good bye" _

_It was then that we noticed how close we were to each other. I took a few steps back but he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, and captured my lips in a kiss. The kiss felt right and breath taking but all too soon it ended as if… as if he had come back to his senses. He looked at me in shock. _

"_I'm so sorry" he said _

"_It is ok"_

"_No it's not"_

"_yes-" but I was cut off_

"_No it is not I should have known better"_

"_But-"_

"_What would mother-"_

"_MOTOKI" I screeched _

_He stopped what he was doing and looked down at me in shock. _

"_How do you know my name?" _

"_My brother saw us dancing and he told me who you were" I said "I would assume your sister was the one that told him." _

_He nodded._

_I walked toward him and took his hand. "Come on" I said "they have been gone a long a time let's go look for them" I said_

_He just smiled let me lead the way. _

_As we looked for them we talked. I found out many things about him his love of animals especially the horses. He loved art though his drawing was bad He also told me he loved to read. I told him that I loved to sing, read and write and draw, horse back riding and archery. "My sister loves archery too"_

"_Really"_

"_Well she loves to watch it" he said and we both laughed._

_About an hour of searching we found them behind the stable of the horses-making out._

"_Hello Serenity and Endymion" they quickly pulled away embarrassed._

"_Motoki" Serenity said at the same time Endymion said "Terra"_

"_Just saying good bye were you" Motoki said while I laughed _

"_Toki please shut up" Serenity pleaded "and please do not tell mother about this"_

"_Have I yet" Toki said faking hurt then looking serious he said "let's go mother will be worried"_

_"Ok" she said and left with him I watched them walk a few steps then fly up toward the sky._

I woke up the next morning disoriented but happy. My favourite dreams were always the ones that allowed me to remember my time with Andrew before the war happened. I silently got ready for school and left the apartment while my brother slept and dreamed about a princess he barely knew.


	5. chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

I walked to school on my own. I got there half an hour early and sat down and pulled out my Ipod and started to listen to it. I only listen to it for about 20 minutes when I decided to put it away inside my bag as class was about to start. Though there was no need for it Ms. Haruna did not show up until 20 minutes after the school bell sounded, and when she did she looked exhausted like all the energy she had had been drained out of her. She shuffled into class and after issuing some instructions she fell asleep on her desk, but not before I noticed a purple flower brooch attached to her chest.

A few minutes later Ms Haruna was loaded onto an ambulance.

"I don't get it" Serena said "Why did they take to the hospital I mean all she did was fall asleep"

Melvin and Molly just stared at her in shock while I just shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh well" Serena said "I guess this means class is cancelled"

Molly, Serena and I were walking to Serena's house to do 'homework' …well I was I have no idea what they would be doing though.

"I am going to make the perfect love letter" _OK that answers that question_

"How?" Serena said confused "you don't even have a boyfriend"

"No" Molly agreed "that's why I'll make him up, he'll be the perfect boyfriend"

"Oh that would be so cool" Serena said, "Maybe I'll do the same thing, yeah my boyfriend will be handsome, smart and totally co-" but before she could finish her sentence she bumped into into Darien.

"What was that you were saying about someone totally cool" he said with a smirk

"Serena" I murmured "Please ign-" but I was cut off by Darien

"Maybe you should worry less on boys and more on your studies … Meatball head" Darien said

"My name is Serena use it" she said fiercely than walked away angrily while Molly stared back at Darien in awe. "I think I found my inspiration for my letter" She said.

I left Serena house about an hour later shaking my head. _I should have known she would be more interested in a love letter then her grades. _Though it wasn't a complete waste of time I was able to finish all my homework. As my homework was done I stop by the arcade to see Andrew and to play a couple of games. When that was done I skipped all the way home happy and slightly light headed.

"How was the study session" Darien joked

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room to change into more comfortable clothes. I eventually chose a green skirt that went down to my knees and a white blouse. As I was putting on my shirt Darien knocked on my door.

"What" I said shortly.

"Are you angry with me?" Darien asked slightly worried

_Yes, Yes I am _I thought "No" I lied "just… could you not make fun of my friends" I pleaded.

"You mean that meatball head" Darien said

"Uh yeah"

"Oh don't worry, she knows I was kidding" He said then looked unsure "Doesn't she?"

When I shook my head he groaned.

"I'll apologize to her alright?"

_No you won't _"What was it you wanted top tell me?" I said changing the subject

"I just wanted to know if you thought about singing at the crown on Sunday" Darien asked

"No I have not Darien give me some time"

"Alright" he said reluctantly but before I could say anything more. The phone rang

Darien went to answer the phone. I stayed where I was thinking if I should sing. In the Silver Millennium I was considered to be a really good singer. It was one of the things that Motoki/Andrew said he loved about me. I wanted to but the truth was I was scared I hadn't sung since right before the moon was attacked. I did not know if I kept my voice,

_That's silly Darien would not tell me I was good if I wasn't would he? _I thought maybe_I should talk to Andy about this. Yah I will talk to next time I see him._

With that thought I went to eat and after that I got ready for bed and fell asleep.

The next day at school everyone was crowded around Molly as she opened a package. (I found out later from Serena that she had had her letter read on the air and had gotten this package as a prize.) She opened it excitedly and when it was opened what she held was a purple flower pin, the same exact kind that was Ms Haruna's shirt when she fainted yesterday! Molly wasted no-time in pinning the flower on her shirt. With in moments she was asleep.

Serena and I both tried to wake her up but the second Serena's face went close to the flower she lost consciousness and fell to the floor. I knelt down beside her and woke her up. When she did she shook her head and stood.

"That was weird" she said

"Tell me about it" _It's the negaverse _I thought.

* * *

><p>"Serena wait up" I said trying to catch up to her.<p>

"Rose trust me when I say this has nothing to do with you" she said looking at me

"Yes it does" I said then I whispered "Sailor Moon"

She looked at me in shock "how do you know about that" she asked scared.

"I know about it because I am a sailor scout too"

"Who"

"Sailor Earth" I said Sailor moon looked confused and then recognized me.

"If you recognized me how come I could not recognize you?" Serena asked.

"I am a special scout" I said "I cannot be fooled by glamour's" _That and the fact that me and Andy are the only ones that remember our past._

"Oh" Serena said looking confused

"Well now that the Mystery scout is revealed maybe we cam meet you at the radio station where they do the new radio show at around Midnight"

"You think they have something to do with Molly and Ms Haruna?" Serena asked

"They both had their letters read on the air" Luna said matter-of-factly

At around midnight I transformed into Sailor Earth and jumped out the window. I jumped from roof top to roof top till I made it to the radio station. When I got there I could see them there and I detransformed.

"Hello Serena" I said walking up to them.

"You came" Serena said simply

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone with a white cape hide behind a wall. Deciding to ignore it I turned my attention to the Serena and Luna.

"What do we do now" I said

Luna did a small flip in the air and produced a pen.

"It's called the Luna Pen" she said "It disguises the user in what ever she wants to be"

Serena of course had to be the first to use it. She grabbed the pen off the floor.

"How do I use it" she asked

"just hold it in your hand and say 'Luna pen transform' then say what you want to become" Luna explained.

Serena nodded and said Luna Pen transform me into a sophisticated talent agent.

When she was done transforming her appearance had changed she wore a pink long sleeved shirt, with a skirt that went only to mid knees. Her hair had also changed instead of the long pigtails she usually wore her instead only barely touched her back. On top of her head was a pair of sunglasses. On her feet was a pair of at least 4 inch heels.

"Are you sure you can walk in those" Luna asked motioning toward her feet.

"I said _sophisticated_ Luna" Serena said she then proceeded to walk.

"She might actually pull this of" Luna said as we watched her walk away I started to nod when- Serena fell over side ways. We heard a small "I'm ok" from Serena

I shook my head in disbelief.

After a few minutes Luna and I followed Serena in to the station. We finally found her having a heated discussion with the host _on air!_

That was when the monster made its appearance known. Serena realising the danger she was in ran out of the room but it was too late the monster had already caused an explosion.

"Transform now!" Luna screamed

Serena and I transformed and within seconds we were both in our sailor soldier forms.

We ran as fast as we could to the roof. Where Jedite was there waiting for us.

"Ah Sailor Moon and Sailor earth" he said "how nice it is to see you"

He then commanded the monster to take care of us. It started to attack us and it sent us a blast my way before I could even move. I closed my eyes waiting for impact when I suddenly found someone lift me from the ground I opened them a found my self staring in to a man dressed all in white, with a white cape and blond hair.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you" he said with a smirk

"Oh shut up" I said suddenly annoyed. It seemed as though Sailor moon hadn't noticed.

I saw the monster about to attack Serena so I jumped out of Andy's arms and said Earth Vine attack. Vines instantly wrapped themselves around the monster preventing it from doing any more attacks. Sailor moon saw this and sent a thankful look my way and destroyed the monster with her tiara. When the monster was dusted Andrew nodded toward me and left.

Serena and I were about to leave as well when we heard laughter behind us. We turned around and saw a blond haired man in a purple uniform. I immediately recognized him as one of the ex-generals of the earth, Jedite.

"Who are you?" Serena asked

"I am Jedite of the negaverse" he said

"Well you are about to lose" she said then we started to attack but his shield was impenetrable. He looked close to attacking us but stopped as a blood red rose hit the ground he looked up and saw … Tuxedo Mask. "Don't give up" he told us. But it was unnecessary Jadeite had already left. Sailor Moon thanked him. After that we transformed and left.

* * *

><p>The next day Serena was sitting at her desk writing. "Serena" Molly said looking over her shoulder "why are you writing a love letter? The radio show got cancelled"<p>

"So" Serena said continuing her writing "I am not sending it anywhere it is for me" she said.

"Oh really" Molly said "let me read"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Serena said "give it back"

"Ok class settle down" Ms Haruna said as she walked into class then she noticed Molly "Molly what are you doing" Haruna said.

"Serena has a love letter that I want to read" Molly said

"Love letter?" Haruna said suddenly getting excited "I should read it"

That was when Molly jumped up, and started running away.

"Rosie" Serena pleaded help

I just grinned and shook my head "and don't call me Rosie".

She just groaned and started chasing them around the room as I laughed.

**End of chapter 5 **


	6. Chapter 5 Flashback Silver Millennium

**I know it's been a few months since I last updated. I'm sorry here is the chapter. **

_**Flashback Silver Millennium**_.

_I readied my bow and arrow and shot it out. It went flying through the air and straight to the target ahead of me. It hit the centre like I knew it would._

"_Bulls eye" I laughed. "Ok Endymion let me see how you do"_

_Before he could ready his bow an arrow shot out and whizzed past our heads and hit the centre of the target. Splitting my arrow in half._

"_Not too bad" A blond man said coming out of the shadows a bow in his hands which I saw disapear after a few seconds. "But I could still beat you any day of the week." The blond man was Motoki I had not seen him since my 16 birthday 3 weeks ago and I missed him-like I'd tell any one that._

"_Oh really?" I said suddenly feeling flirtatious "and exactly how did you become so good?" batting my eyes_

"_I'm a Lunarian we are notorious for being excellent archers" Motoki said not catching on._

"_Oh really?" I said "Well maybe you could teach me sometime help me get better" I said as I sauntered up to him. He gulped when I put my hand on his arms._

"_Ok that's enough Terra stop scaring him"Endymion breaking me out of my fun._

"_I did not do anything wrong" I defended. _

_Endymion just ignored me and turned his attention to Motoki. "Was there anything you wanted?"_

"_Princess Serenity's 15 birthday is coming and asked me to deliver the invitation." He said handing over the envelope. "she apologizes for not being able to deliver it herself but she is ill and could not make it. She also said the earth princess Terra is welcome to attend as well"_

"_Tell her 'get well' from me." I said. "And that I'd love to, if Endymion would let me" mother and father would never allow me to go to the moon anyway so I decided not to ask them. I decided that if i did not ask they couldn't disallow me to go._

"_I will Terra" he said. No princess, No your highness. Just Terra. It sounded different. I just couldn't tell if the differene was good or bad. _

"_Prince Endymion I request an answer by tomorrow" he said. Then he looked at me smirked at me the walked back the way he came._

_Endymion looked where he had disappeared for a moment longer,then turned toward me. "What happened the night of the ball, After you danced but before you saw Serenity and I?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_He called you Terra! He never calls any royal by there first name with out their title attached and since I presume you two have not seen each other since the night of the ball something must have happened on the night of the ball"_

"…_we kissed" I muttered._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_WE KISSED OK!" I exclaimed "we talked and we got closer and closer to each other and the next thing I know we are kissing"_

_Endymion smiled. "Wait till mother finds out" he said looking like a ten year old who got away with taking the last scoop of ice cream from the fridge._

_My eyes flashed dangerously "Tell mother and she finds out about what I saw you two doing behind the behind the barn yesterday." _

_Endymion's eyes widened and he suddenly looked like a dear caught in the headlights._

"_You mustn't! Mother would kill me! Gleefully!" He said getting down on his hands and knees._

_**And this is the future king of Earth? **__I thought but I was also enjoying it to. The sight of seeing my brother look so …helpless was a rare sight. He was usually was so composed, and stoic it sometimes made me wonder what the bubbly princess of the moon saw in him._

"_Alright but if mother gets wind of what Motoki and I did mother finds out about you and Serenity" I threatened. Then I smiled straightened up smoothed out my dress grabbed my bow and arrows and left my brother to his thoughts._

_The last thing I heard before I disappeared into the castle was low voices shout out the name "Endymion" I knew the voice to be Beryl one of the advisors from the palace. I also knew that she had an obsession with the prince and I also knew that he would never take her he already had someone else someone he loved very much. I just hope she let him go before she get's too jealous. Things could get ugly very, very ugly._

**There that's not exactly a chapter but I figured I owed you something ofter a few months of not updating on this story.**

**This Flashback is here mainly to show you the relationship between Endymion and Terra and a bit of Terra's flirtatious side. (I hope I portrayed that well enough) I even put a snapshot of Beryl in there. I also tried to make Terra slightly more well spoken. **

**One more thing I am having trouble deciding Andrews superhero name if anyone has any ideas please either P.M me or leave them in a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own!**

**Chapter 6**

A few days later I went to visit Andrew at the arcade.

"Why didn't you tell me your powers had awakened?" I asked overjoyed and a bit annoyed that he had not told me.

"I didn't know they had" Andy admitted "I just remember getting a huge headache and before I knew it I was standing in front of this radio station with you and Serena talking"

"That is exactly what happened with Darien" I said "except he has know idea what he has been doing when goes back into his civilian form"

"Maybe the reason I remember is because of the spell you put on me 1,000 years ago" Andy mused

"Yeah, maybe" I said

"Speaking of Darien he came to see me today" Andy said changing the topic

"Yah and…" _here it comes_

"He told me he wanted you to sing on Sundays Open Mike night"

"Okay?" _wait for it…._

"Why don't you sing" he asked _there it is!_

"I don't know" I said "I guess I'm scared I haven't sung in public since before the war,

and I don't know how people will react"

"Darien says you're really good" Andy said

"He is supposed to he's my brother"

"If he really thought weren't good why would he want you to sing in public" Andy said raising an eyebrow

I opened my mouth to answer then closed it. Andrew had a point Darien would not go that far to publicly humiliate someone, even if it is me, or Serena

"Alright, your right I'll sing" I sighed

Andrew smiled and said "that's my girl"

I left the crown an hour later. I walked down to the grocery store and bought groceries as I promised Darien I would get that done. When I was done my shopping I went home and cooked myself some Dinner. It was about 7:30 when Darien walked through the door.

"Hey" Darien said smiling at me.

"Hey" I replied

"Have you finished your homework?" he asked

"Yes" I answered "Darien just nodded before he went into the bedroom.

"Hey Darien?" I called through the door

"Yes?" he said

"I have thought about singing at open mike night, and… I've decided that I will sing after all."

The door opened and Darien appeared and what showed on his face was the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"That's great Rose". We then spent the rest of the night watching movies and laughing and talking about things. The only thing that stayed untouched was the past, both the silver Millennium and the time when our parents (of this life time) were killed.

"Hey Darien" I asked as the movie ended "Did you have a bad dream last night"

He looked at me confused for a moment. "No" he said

"I only asked because I could here you tossing" I said Darien looked uneasy

"I'm sorry Darien" I said "Forget I said anything"

"No Rose it's ok" he said "its just for the past few weeks I have been getting these dreams about a princess, she keeps begging me to find her, but I don't know how."

I nodded deep in thought _looks like Serena is subconsciously reaching out for Darien. _

"Really" I said amused "what does she look like"

"I do not know she is always in shadow" He said then he seemed deep in thought, then he turned to me and smiled "it's probably nothing" He said.

I just nodded knowing he was wrong -but not completely stupid enough to tell him he is wrong – and went to bed.

The next day Serena came to school in tears. During lunch when we sat under our normal tree. Serena told us what was wrong. Serena had gained weight (1 pound) and after that she declared she was going on a diet.

"Serena you can't be serious" Molly said

"I am" Serena stated "I will lose that weight"

_You probably already did on your mad dash to school this morning._ I thought but decided to say nothing I did not want to anger her further.

"Rena don't you think it's a bit extreme, to go on a diet" I said

"What else could I do" Serena said looking up at me.

Before I could answer though Melvin cut me off "There is a fitness centre that is open after school," He said "You could lose weight by exercising"

Serena Brightened at the thought of losing weight "Ok" she said

After school Serena, Molly, me and 2 other girls went with us to the fitness program. I opened the door and walked straight into Jedite. I looked up at him in fear and realization- this was a trap. I looked at Serena and realized that she did not recognize him because of the spell he had placed upon himself. I pulled Serena outside.

"Serena, I don't think we should be here" I said worriedly.

"Why not" She asked annoyed and impatiently, her foot tapping in beat.

"Because I have a feeling that the manager here is Jedite" I said

"Oh come on your just being silly" She said laughing slightly.

I shook my head "No Serena I'm not, I told you before glamour's have no effect on me I can see who they are even if they are disguised"

Serena looked worried for a minute then said "Vome on Rose we'll be extra careful and if it gets too hard or dangerous we'll leave" she said. I could tell she did not believe me, and I also knew she would not listen to anymore reason.

"Let's at least call Luna" I said "she will hopefully be able to do some spying for us"

"Ok whatever" Serena said turning go back inside.

I just rolled my eyes knowing she had not heard a word I had said. I whistled for a few minutes until Luna showed up.

"This place seems suspicious could you please look around and tell me if you find anything" I told Luna while I decided to look after the former moon princes.

"Of course" Luna said and she and I went inside. She told she felt a presence downstairs and went to investigate while I went to find Serena.

I went to the gym to work out and Luna went to snoop around making sure to keep to the shadows.

10 minutes later Serena and I left after making sure that Luna knew where we were. We left mainly because Serena thought that the gym was 'to hard' and I really had no reason to be there anyway. So we left I knew that Luna would let us no if anything was up anyway.

Serena had never eaten breakfast or lunch so by then she was started to faint. Her eyes were drooping as we walked by the crown fruit parlour. I tried to have her cling to me to get her home but she proved to be to heavy and we both fell sideways straight into Andrew. I immediately got off and apologized to Andy but Serena had fallen asleep and was still on top of him. With my help he was able to get her off the floor and into the back room.

"What happened" he said turning his attention to me, I could see concern written on his face.

"She thinks she needs to lose weight and decided to stop eating" I told him

"What made her think that?"

"The fact that she gained a pound" I said rolling my eyes

Andrew simply nodded and went to fetch Serena a glass of water when he came back Serena had started to stir and he started feeding it to her. She woke up at that point and yawned.

"Hey Andrew" she said blushing slightly I rolled my eyes at that.

"Hey" Andrew said

He was about to ask some more questions when Luna ran up to them a worried expression on her cat face. Andrew understood and after making sure Serena had some food in her he allowed us to leave. (Though by the look he was giving us I knew he would be listening)

"The Negaverse is at work in the basement" Luna said hurriedly. Serena and I looked at eachother in alarm before we transformed. Serena looked a little weak despite having eaten something a little while ago.

"You Ok?" I asked slightly worried Serena nodded.

"Ok" I said not totally convinced but nodded none the less.

"Let's go" Serena said with a confidence that must have come with the Sailor outfit.

We ran to the fitness centre.

**A/n That's it for now not the complete episode but I'll try to have the rest up by either next week or the week after that.**

**Review if you liked it **

**Constructive criticism if you did not.**


End file.
